(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a small watercraft and more specifically to a pleasure watercraft to be used by a single person and wherein the propulsion thereof is effected by a crank axle operated by the user to cause operation of water displacement means.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of watercrafts are known propelled by either the feet or hands and utilizing cranks to impart a rotational drive to water propelling means, such as one or more paddle wheels. Such type structures are, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,600,084 issued on Sept. 14, 1926; U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,798 issued Sept. 5, 1961; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,202 issued Dec. 18, 1973. These patents are selected to show various types of small watercraft propelled by paddle wheels as is the novel watercraft structure of the present invention.